Never Coming Back
by Lost-In-Tears
Summary: “Just TAKE the memories! I don’t want them anymore Edward! You can have them haunt you for a change instead of me. Maybe you’ll realize what you lost,” she said shoving a box to my chest and walked away. Please please Review
1. Prologue

Well, first thing first, Thank you so much for even giving my story a try. =) And if you're a Jacob/Bella fan please just skip over this. =)

I would like to let everyone that this is a Jacob/Bella story!!! I am a fan of every couple people think up,

Even the Alice and Bella Stories =) Hehehe.

Back to the point. I'm really tired of people commented on how they hate me and my story because it's a Jacob/Bella story. Ugh!!!! I don't care if you are a fan of Jacob/Bella or not. It's my story so deal with it. If you want to read my story and you're not a Jacob/Bella Fan please don't review and tell me you don't like the story. Honestly don't bother reading the story its self!

Anyways thanks for your eyes =) and your time. Now please continue reading or push the back button and find a different story. Either way hope you love the story.

Happy Reading,

Love Cat.

* * *

Prologue-

(Jacob and Bella at the movies, Mike's not there this is the Conversation that happens except a little different. By Stephanie Meyer from New Moon)

There I was sitting in the movie theater with Jacob Black waiting for our movie to start.

"Bella tell me something?"

"What?"

"You like me right?"

"You know I do."

"Better than anyone you know?"

"Yes" I sighed. "Better then some of the girls."

"But that's all?" He questioned. Damn it! Why is he doing this? Why is he so determined to ruin everything? I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't sure what I wanted… No. I know what I want; I just didn't want to admit it. I couldn't lie to him anymore though. Jacob deserved better then that. I couldn't continue to lie to him and myself any longer.

"No, that's not all." I looked up at him he was shocked. I guess that wasn't what he was expecting me to say. A glorious smile came across his beautiful face. The lights slowly started to fade and the movie began to play. He placed a strong arm around my shoulders. He was always so warm, I loved it. I cuddled closer to his chest making myself comfortable and watched the movie.


	2. This is What You Wanted

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon**

**

* * *

**

This is what you wanted

2 months later Edwards POV.

My story.

There she was sitting on Jacob Blacks lap, laughing and giggling at some stupid dog joke I'm sure.

"What the HELL is going on, she's suppose to still love _me_." I growled "Jasper are you sure she loves him?"

"Jasper sighed. "Yes I'm sure Edward."

"Edward you left _her_. You told her you didn't want her. You told her to move on, you wanted her to have a normal life, and well guess what she _is._" Alice noted. I only growled at her.

"She wasn't supposed to fall in love with a dog! How is it even working she a human and he's and stupid little mutt that howls at the moon!" I questioned. I knew Alice was keeping something from me ever since her last vision, she was blocking me from her thoughts and she was distant. Something was wrong and she wasn't going to tell me. "Jasper?"

"What?"

"Fix it!"

"Fix what Edward?"

"Make her love me again. I want her love me again. Fix it make her feel like she loves me. I want her to hate him."

"Edward this is what you wanted though. She's moved on."

"I don't want it anymore; I want her back in my life again." Jasper was about to do it but stupid Alice had to interrupt.

"Jasper you will not!" Alice screamed

Alice's POV

"Edward this is what YOU wanted!" I said pointing to Bella with Jacob and his pact." You were the one that did this. It's your fault, she doesn't love you anymore and guess what I'm not letting you FUCK UP poor Bella's happiness anymore!" I was pissed at him. I wanted to kick his ass. It was his entire fault that I lost my best friend.

"Alice, what is your PROBLEM?" He screamed.

"Its all your fucking fault that I lost my best friend and well I'm not going to just sit here and let you break up Bella's relationship."

"If I get her back, you can have your best friend back." He said.

"No" I said pushing him into the car I was growling and hissing at him. We were at school I couldn't do this at school. I could feel a wave of calmness come over me and Edward. I shot Jasper a look." You better get in the car too before I push you into something." I barked. He got into the car and I drove him I didn't talk all the way home.

_I can't believe that Bella is going to let him bit her. Please just let me vision be wrong, if it's not please let it be out of love for Jacob and not for the hate she has for Edward. What am I suppose to do Edwards my brother but, Bella's my best friend and Edward has already caused her so much pain. He wanted her to be happy and she is. What am I suppose to do?_

"Damn it!" I said slamming my hands on the steering wheel. The boys looked at me and we were home and I didn't want to explain. So I got out of the car and ran to my room and didn't come out for anything that night. There was nothing I could do. Should I tell Edward that she's going to let him bit her or should I keep it from him?


	3. The Fight

Disclamer: I DO NOT own twilight or New Moon

I added on to this chapter. Hopefuly you all like the added on part. I will soon have the next chapter up, Hehe this next chapters going to be good! Much love Cat

* * *

The Fight-

(3 Days Later, Edwards POV)

"Damn it! Bella I STILL LOVE YOU!" I screamed grabbing her wrist.

"How dare you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You have no right coming back here and telling me that you still love me! You have NO right whatsoever!" She said tearing her wrist from my grasp and continued to walk furiously down the hallway to her next class.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I growled down the corridor so she could hear me. She stopped dead in her tracks, turning on her heels and walked steadily back towards me. When she reached me she slapped me across the face.

"Edward I loved you, more then anything. More then you'll ever know. You were just too blind to see it. Well I'm sorry to inform you that you'll NEVER see it again. It's never coming back. It's gone and there's nothing you can do about it. You fucked up and that's YOUR fault. You need to learn to deal with it." She was starting to get teary eyed; I could see that she wanted to cry. Bella took a deep breath and shook it off. "No," she muttered to herself, grabbing the sleeve of my sweater and pulling me towards her pickup. We reached her truck she let go of me and opened the cab, getting something. "Fucking take the memories! I don't want them anymore Edward! You can have them haunt you for a change instead of me. Maybe you'll realize what you lost," she said shoving a box to my chest and walked away.

"Bella… I'm sorry."

"I don't care!" She continued to walk away from me.

I took the box and went to my Volvo. I looked through the belongings that she had handed me and found everything I had ever given her. Bella had even somehow managed to find the stuff I had hidden beneath her floorboards when I had left. There were also a few pieces of crumbled papers and a few other things that must have reminded her of me.

"Oh fuck!"

Bella's POV-

"I don't care!" I said walking away. I let out a huge sigh and walked into my class which went by fast. I was going to see Jacob before last period and luckily he was also coming over after school too. I loved it that Jacob and the pack decided to transfer here. It was always so nice to have them all around. They were always so happy. When the final bell rang I got up and walked out the door and Jacob was leaning against a locker but, to my surprise he wasn't by himself. He was with Alice. They were in what looked to be a nice conversation.

"Umm what's going on?" I asked as I reached them.

"Alice just wanted to know if she could walk you to your next class so you guys can talk. I told her that it was fine but it's entirely up to you honey," he said placing his warm lips on my forehead. I looked over at Alice and she was giving me the look that said 'I need to talk to you before I explode.'

"Umm yeah. That's cool. I'll see you after school right?"

"Of course Bella." He embraced me and slightly picked me up.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Love you too honey." I let go of him and took Alice's cold hand in mine and we walked to my next class.

"So Alice… What's going on?"

"Well, I have had a few visions that I'm concerned about. I just want to get all my facts straight."

"Okay then…"

"Well, for one I'm very proud of you for telling Edward off like that, I just only wish that I was really there to see it happen. Two, why are you going to let Jacob bit you?" I giggled at the fat that Alice was proud of me for telling Edward off, but I was completely shocked that she would ask me that.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Are you going to let him bit you because you love Jacob or are you doing it because you know that it will kill my brother?"

"Alice you have got to be kidding me! You know me better then that."

"Bella just answer it!"

"It's because I love him! Alice… I never thought it was possible to feel the way I felt with Edward with anyone else… and well to tell you the truth… I feel more then I ever felt with Edward." I smiled at the memories of Jacob and I over the last few weeks. "I'm happy with Jacob.. I mean I'm really happy with him. There are no restrictions with him that Edward and I had, I like it when I hug him or kiss him that he doesn't have to pull away."

"Okay." Alice wasn't her normal perky self that I use to know. Something was wrong. I didn't know what though.

"What's wrong Alice?" I said with a concerned look on my now slightly tan face.

"Oh nothing." I could tell she was lying.

"Alice come on give me a little credit, I know you better then that. Come on tell me what's wrong. I'm our best friend."

"Truly, I don't know. I'm just… I just miss you being around that's all."

"Awe Alice… I miss you too! We should hang out soon. How about tomorrow after school? The packs going for a run and I don't have to work… maybe we could go shopping?" Alice always loved to take me shop, so I figured that it would make her feel better and it did. An exquisite smile came across her angelic face.

"Are you for real? No never like to go shopping."

"Well, if my best friend wants to go shopping then I'm going to go shopping so that she's happy." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Ok well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay" I said over my shoulder walking into class. I walked into math and I sat down and I completely didn't pay any attention. Edwards and mine conversation kept playing over and over again in my head until the every last bell. When the last bell rang I was the first one out of class to my luck though it was raining. For the first time in two weeks it was raining. Normally, the rain didn't bother me but, today it did, this morning when I was getting dress I decided to wear a skirt and a white tank top, well to my luck it decided it wanted to rain and I didn't have a jacket. I should have known better then to wear a skirt. When I stepped outside it was pouring even harder then it had been ten minutes ago. I ran to my truck, within seconds of running to my truck I was soaked. Jacob was already in my truck most likely running the heater. I got into the truck and Jacob had a mischievous grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I curiously asked not sure if I wanted to even know.

"You cold?" His smiling got bigger, I raised an eyebrow not sure what the hell he was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He didn't say anything but, his eyes wonder to my chest and at that moment I knew what he was talking about. "You're such a pervert!" I said smacking him on the arm playfully.

"Oh Bella you know you like it." He said with a grin and started to make his way to my house.

"I thought we were going to go over to your house and hang out with the pack?"

"We are but, what you're wearing is not going to work for what we're all going to do. You're going to need some clothes that you can get dirty in."

"What are we going to do?"

"You'll see when we get there. No matter what though, you're going to try it.


	4. Playing In The Mud Added On

**Playing in the Mud**

Jacobs POV

I pulled up to Bella's house; she got out and stood there, in the middle of her lawn with her arms over her head laughing. I got out of the truck and went to her. I placed my hands on her waist from behind her.

"Is everything alright my love?" I whispered in her ear. I placed my chin on her shoulder and inhaled her heavenly rain scent.

"I'm fine. Happy, that's all."

"Can I ask why?"

"You know that vampires can't cry right?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with your happiness?"

"Well, I was thinking a few weeks ago that since they can't cry, when it rains it means that they're crying, or that they are wanting to," she said with a smile.

I still didn't like it when she talked about him. I knew though that she didn't love him anymore; her dreams told me that. She talked about me and how she loved me too much in her dreams. Still, sometimes I had my doubts. I sighed. I didn't understand why she was so happy.

"Jacob I'm happy that he's crying… It means that he finally realized what he's done and that he's never getting me back," Bella said turning around and placing her arms around me and placing her head on my chest. After a few minutes of standing in the rain I pulled her away to look at her in eyes.

"Bella… I love you!"

"I love you too Jacob!" She replied. I placed my hand behind her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I could tell that she was standing on her tepee toes to be able to kiss me. I picked her up still kissing her. We were both getting soaking ass wet so I kept her in my arms and kissed her while I walked her backwards to the deck. I leaned her against the door.

I was about to stop kissing her so she could open the door when she whispered, "It's open," pulling away from the kiss only for a second. I loved it when she was like this. She seemed to never want to stop kissing me. Our tongues glided with each others, our hands roaming over every inch of each others bodies. I laid her down on the couch. She wouldn't let go of me so I lay down on top of her. I ran my hand up her shirt that was soaking wet. She had her hands twisted in my hair. We couldn't be doing this… Not right now; the pack was going to kill me. I pulled away from Bella.

She didn't like it one bit.

"I wasn't done kissing you." She pouted folding her arms across her chest.

"Bella, we have to go."

"Yeah I know," she replied stubbornly.

"Will you go change your clothes now please?"

"Fine." She headed for the stairs. "Wait, what am I suppose to change into?" she questioned.

"Just put jeans and a t-shirt on, preferably not white. Oh and make sure that you don't care if they get dirty."

"Okay," she called from the top of the stairs.

We were at Sam's by 4:30. They were all in the back yard. The rain was only a slight drizzle. We walked through Sam's house from the kitchen I could hear the bikes revving in the back. I looked at Bella she still had no clue what she was about to do. I opened the back door that led to Sam's massive back yard.

"JACOB!" I heard Quil yell. "Dude it took you long enough to get here!"

"Shut up! I had to take Bella home so she could change." I was pretty much dragging Bella down to where the guys were. Sam, Embry and Paul were on the track that Sam made a month or so back. Sam was on his 250, Embry and Jared on there 200s. All three of them were Yamahas. Quil and Paul were both sitting off to the side on their bikes. Both of them were covered in mud. They looked like they were having fun and I couldn't wait to get on mine.

"There's no FUCKING way in hell that I'm getting on one of those again," Bella swore, pulling her hand away from mine.

"C'mon baby. It's not like the other ones we fixed up. These ones are smaller and lighter. You'll like it I promise." I gave her a puppy dog look and knew I had won or so I thought.

"No." She sighed, plopping herself on the grass. "There's no way."

"What if you ride on the back of mine?"

"No… I had enough of bikes for a few years. I learned my lesson when I went to the hospital and got stitches."

"Fine then sit here and be grumpy. That's fine with me but I'M going out there and am having some dirty fun. If you change your mind, just holler at me or someone," I said walking away to the garage. She merely rolled her eyes at me. I pulled my 225 out and started it letting it warm up.

Alice 's POV-

"Edward you have to come out of there sometime you know!" I had been trying to get him out of his room since he had gotten home from school. It hadn't worked yet. "I'm sorry that this happened. I know that you loved her and everything." His door swung open furiously.

"LOVE, I LOVE her! LOVE! You got that?"

"Sorry." At least he was out of his room.

" Alice what am I suppose to do?" Edward asked walking back into his room sitting on his couch. I went with him and sat next to him.

"I'm not sure there's anything you can do. Maybe the best thing for you to do is to just realize that the only thing you can do is be her friend," I told him truthfully. It looked like he would have cried if he could have.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah… today at school she's going to go shopping with…" I was cut off by a vision.

Bella was being pushed into a pile of mud by one of Jacobs pack members. It looked accidental. She was laughing in the mud. She got up and walked over to Jacob who was already covered in mud. She acted as if she was going to give him a hug but, instead she pushed him playfully and he fell backwards into a huge pile of mud but, to Bella's luck Jacob grabbed her and took her down with him.

When the vision was over I doubled over laughing. Edward was looking at me if I was crazy.

"What did you see Alice ?"

"I saw Bella and Jacobs pack having a total mud fight. She was covered in mud. She looked like she was having a lot of fun." I could see Edward wasn't happy with the fact that Bella was having fun with a bunch of werewolves.

"Sorry…" he sighed.

"Don't be."

"Why don't you just be happy for her?"

"I don't want to be happy for her as long as she's happy with him."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you but, I'm pretty sure that there's nothing more than friendship left in Bella's heart for you. But at the rate you're going with things you might not even get that from her."

Bella's POV-

I had been sitting there watching the boys and my Jake for an hour or so. They were racing around the track having a blast getting covered in mud. I sat there watching them and thinking about the last few weeks. Jacob had truly worked magic on me. I was completely messed up. I was broken into about a million pieces. I thought no one could fix me until Jacob came to my rescue. He was my savior. I'm so lucky to have him, though I don't know what he sees in me. I tried not to think about it, I tried my hardest to pay attention to what the guys were doing. They were still racing around the track mud was flying everywhere. They looked like they were having a lot of fun I couldn't just sit there any longer. I decided to join the fun.

"Jacob!" I yelled getting up and wiping myself off. He came over to me and took off his helmet.

"Yeah babe?" He said with a huge smile.

"I think I want to play now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I knew you would change your mind." He gave a wink.

"You know me all to well." Jacob grinned knowing it was true. "C'mon, get on."

"No." He looked at me with curious eyes.

"I thought you wanted to try?"

"I do but on my own."

"Are you sure baby?

"Yeah," I responded with a smile.

"Ok. Well you can't ride this one. It's too big for you," He informed me while getting off the bike. He walked over to the garage. "You'll use Sam's 125. It will fit you perfect." He told me wheeling over a small blue bike. He placed the bike right in front of me putting in on the kickstand. He looked at me peculiarly. I was just standing there. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do this.

"Do you want me to kick start it for you?" Jacob asked.

"No I think I got it," I said swinging my leg over the bike. I put the kick stand up and placed my legs firmly on the ground making sure I was balanced. I picked my right foot up and placed it on the kick starter. I looked down at my right foot making sure my foot was in the right place (Which it was), with a great force I pushed down on the kick starter, giving it a little throttle. It started with greatness. From that little bike came a loud roar. It sounded so powerful. It was a great feeling to have in-between me legs. I looked up at Jacob, he had a beautiful proud grin on him face.

"Good job. I wasn't expecting you to start it your first try."

"Yeah, neither did I but I did." A luminous smile appeared on my face.

"So do you remember where everything is?" I nodded in response. "Do you know how to turn?" He said remembering when I crashed what my excuse was. _He never taught me how to turn. _I nodded at him and wrinkled me nose at him. "Okay then what are you waiting for?"

I grabbed the clutch in and popped it into first. I slowly released the clutch and the bike started to move. The guys had slowed their speed on the track so that they wouldn't scare me to death. I made it around the track a few times. I wasn't going very fast. I felt comfortable so I decided to put the bike in second gear. It was still drizzling outside and it felt really superior against my skin. Jacob was riding along side of me.

"I love you," I shouted through the roar of the bikes. I gave him a dazzling smile and popped the bike into third and started to go much faster. I started to pass the guys. There facial expressions where great. I laughed at each one as I passed them there jaws were wide open. After a few laps of passing them I decide to take a break. I pulled over to the garage and turned off my bike. The boys had stopped riding a few minutes before I did. I walked over to the boys that were standing around Sam. I was about to grab Jacobs hand my pocket started to vibrate it was my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella… its dad."

"Oh hey dad, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going fishing this weekend. I'm taking Billy with me to. We're going to leave in a few minutes. I won't be home till late Sunday."

"Oh okay dad. Have fun."

"Make sure you tell Jacob that I'm taking Billy."

"Will do dad. Bye," I said hanging up the phone. I walked over to the guys that were now pushing and shoving each other.

"So what was the real reason you and Bella were over a half hour late?" I hear Paul tease Jacob.

"Dude, come on get your head out of the gutter." Jacob shoved Paul.

"Jacob don't play like that. I know for a fact that your head happens to be in the gutter right now," Sam clarified.

"So whose head needs to get out of the gutter?" I said playfully walking over to the group.

"Jacob and Paul do. It's completely nasty what there thinking." Sam laughed.

"Paul, are you thinking about _my_ girl?" Jacob questioned shoving Paul into me which sent me falling into the mud. They were all messing around and laughing at Jacob and Paul. I wonder what this was doing to both Jacob's and Paul's imagination right now; me covered in mud. Then again I don't think I want to know what they're thinking about. Everyone was laughing, even Jacob. He held out a hand but I didn't take it. I just merely rolled my eyes and got up.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should be more careful around you. You're a magnet for trouble… and mud." I shook my head at him and stood there like a little child stubbornly wanting her own way.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you."

"Paul, don't be. It's not your fault. It's that big dogs fault," I accused pointing over at Jacob that was giving the puppy dog eyes. "Oh my bad, it's that little puppies fault." I giggled. Jacob looked at me and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Bella, baby, don't be like that," he said with an angelic face.

"Aw Jake, you know I love you." I ran over to him like I was going to give him a hug but, instead I put my little pale hands against his broad chest and pushed him into the mud but, to my luck he grabbed a hold of my arm and brought me down with him. I was surprised I wasn't covered in mud. I was on top of him. Jacob, unfortunately was covered in mud so I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Oh did I just push you in the mud?"

"Do you think you could have gotten anymore mud on me?"

"Opps… I missed a spot." I grabbed a handful of mud and rubbed it in his hair and some of his face.

"Oh! Your in for it now MISSY!" He growled playfully


	5. Late Arrivals

Late arrivals

"Jacob don't you DARE!" I hissed playfully hoping he would listen. To my luck he didn't, in seconds he was on top of me tickling me ecstatically. I was squirming trying to get away from him I was having a hard time breathing because of it but, that wouldn't stop him. I was turning a bright crimson. I was now covered in mud.

"J-J-Jacob… S-s-stop!" I stuttered "P-P-please!" He looked down at me and he must have thought I had enough because he stopped. "Thank you." He welcomed me with a passionate kiss. I pulled away from the kiss knowing that if we continued the pack would be gagging. He didn't like that; he pulled me against himself locking me into another passionate kiss. I sure as hell liked it but come on, his family was around. I still wasn't quite comfortable kiss him around his pack.

"You guys! Come on, get a ROOM!" I heard them laugh.

"That's gross. Get off her. Before we know it you guys are going to start humping like dogs." I heard Quil yell in protest. That just made it worse; his hands were now roaming over my muddy clothes.

"I am a dog," I heard Jake mutter while taking a break so I could breathe but not a very long one I might add.

"Jacob," I whined placing my hands to his chest hoping he would get it that I wanted him to stop before things got any more… sexual.

"Okay, okay get off her," Sam commanded. "Now!" He said in a loud powerful voice. I left Jacobs body stiffen on top of me. He broke our kiss and looked at Sam and growled at him. Before Sam could say anything his wife called.

"BOY'S! FOOD!" Emily hollered from the kitchen. At the word food the guys were gone. When food was around trust me you didn't want to get in the way. They were always hungry. By the time I reached the porch Emily was blocking the kitchen door making sure the guys wouldn't get in. "Oh no. I DON'T think so. You boys aren't coming in here like that. I just cleaned this kitchen," she said pointing to all the mud everyone was covered in. I looked down and for the first time I realized how badly I was covered in mud.

"JACOB!" I yelled in shock. He knew exactly what I was yelling about. Everyone merely laughed at my reaction.

"You did it to yourself honey," he said with a huge smile coming over to me and grabbing my hand.

"You guys will be eating outside." Emily commanded. We all did as we were told, we had hamburgers which were fantastic.

Alice's POV

Everyone was sitting at the living room table enjoying a game of cards. I was hardly paying attention. My mind was off in another place. I still couldn't believe everything that had happen and I still couldn't believe Bella was going to let Jacob bite her.

"Alice it's your turn," Esme told me kindly. I didn't really hear her I was still off in my little confused world.

"ALICE - GO!" Edward growled. That's when I came back to reality. I was about to go when I was cut off by yet another vision.

"Ew… EEEEWWWWW!" I screeched sticking my tongue out in disgusted. "How? How could be doing that with…" I jumped up from the table jumping up and down. I rubbed my temples. When I opened my eyes I saw seven pairs of eyes looking at me like I had gone crazy. "I did NOT need to see THAT." I could already feel Edward prying into my thoughts; I knew that if he saw what I just saw it would kill him. "Trust me Edward you don't want to see." Everyone was still looking at me all wondering what I had seen. Edward was still trying to read my thoughts, so I let him in my thoughts.

"How could she let that dog kiss her like that? I never even got to kiss her like that. What in the hell is she doing playing in the mud?" Edward was pissed. I could see why but, I didn't agree with it.

"She's have FUN. Something you NEVER let her experience. You 'couldn't' kiss her like that even though you know you could." Yeah I didn't like that fact that I just saw Bella tonguing with a werewolf but, she was happy and that's all that mattered.

"How are you on her side?" He was even more pissed.

"YOU LEFT HER! You, IDOIT!" I YELLED

"Alice calm down," Jasper said sending me a wave of calmness.

"I will NOT," I snapped.

"You're my sister."

"You did this to yourself. You can't just expect Bella to come back with open arms. You fucking BROKE her HEART. I'm sorry but I'm glad she hasn't taken you back."

"I'm sorry to say this but… So I am," I heard Rose agree with me. I wasn't shocked. She never liked Bella.

"That's because you never liked her," Emmett said.

"NO, its not!" She snapped.

"Then why is it Rose?" Emse questioned.

"If I was in Bella's position I sure as hell wouldn't take him back. You told her to move on for crying out load… and she did. You should be happy that she listened to you. You wanted her to have a normal life and well it might not be as normal as you wanted but, at least she moved on. I'm sorry but this is your entire fault. I'm with Alice on this one. I may have never liked Bella but no one deserves to get there heart broken," she confessed.

"What- is no one allowed to make a mistake?" Edward said slamming his hands on the table.

"Yes, you are," Carlisle added, "just not that kind of mistake."

"What- is my whole damn family against me?"

"No we just don't want to see Bell hurt again that's all."

"I won't. I love her too much to leave her again."

"Where have I heard that from?" I snickered.

"That's IT Alice. I've had enough of you." Edward hollered getting ready to pounce on me. He was just about ready to before Rose stepped next to me.

"If your going to fight Alice you might as well fight me to because that's how I feel also." She growled.

"NO ONE will be fighting in my house," Esme shouted. "Go to your rooms NOW!" She yelled pointing to the stairs.

Jacobs POV-

"Jacob, do you think we could go now?" Bella asked.

"Why?"

"Because its getting late and I also need a shower and some other clothes. I have been covered in mud for hours. Please?" She begged.

"You look so cute covered in mud though," I said placing my arm around her waist pulling her even closer to me. We were sitting on the front porch swing watching the sun go down on yet another wonderful day. I was falling more and more in love with this girl sitting next to me each day. She placed her head on my lap and we finished watching the sun go down. I stroked her hair as we watched. It was beautiful so many colors.

"Please?" She asked again

"Ok honey, I can take you home I guess. Truly I don't want to leave you alone tonight, so can I stay with you tonight?" I asked hopeful. It was still hard to leave home at night by her self even though the pack and I had killed that bloodsucker that Bella called Victoria.

"Eeek" She yelped jumping up.

"What?" I questioned.

"My dad took your dad fishing this weekend. They won't be home tell late Sunday." She said happily.

"Well, then, your staying at my house tonight." I commanded.

"Well you have to take me home so I can get clothes.

"Who says you'll need any?" I implied grinning uncontrollably. Bella and I had been together for two months now and we still hadn't had sex yet. We'd come close though several times. It didn't bother me though that we hadn't yet but, I still couldn't wait for it to happen.

"Jake!" She slapped me on the arm. I picked her up bridal style and started walking to the truck yelling to the pack.

"Bella and I are leaving now." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Make sure your back here in time for the run." Sam yelled

"Alright."

"NO … Bella make sure that boy is here in time for the run." He restated

"Will do Sam." Bella yelled. I placed her on passenger side and walked over and got into the truck. God, how I hated this bloody thing. I didn't understand how Bella loved it so much. This thing couldn't go over 50. Who would want a car that couldn't go over 50?

"Bella, baby I think I'm going to start a new project soon."

"Oh really and what would it be?"

"Umm another car."

"Why? Don't you think that your rabbits enough?" She said raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's not going to be for me." I grinned.

"No Jake. I don't want one. I LOVE me truck. I'm perfectly content with my truck it's my baby." She whined.

"To bad I can't stand this thing. I want to see you in something other then this hunk of junk." I confessed.

"Please… don't." She begged.

"Nope and that's final."

"Excuse me…but, who's older here."

"Please baby?" I pouted.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes at me. I parked the truck in the drive way of her house. She got out and ran to the door disappearing into the house although I could still hear her. She was back outside within five minutes of leaving the truck.

"Got everything?" I questioned. She nodded and we were off again. The rest of the drive was quite, there wasn't a lot being said verbally but mentally on the other hand a lot of love was spreading through the truck without even words needing to be said. It was amazing how Bella and I could not say anything and we still made it seem as if everything was being said.

Bella's POV-

The ride back down to La Push was soundless. Jacob had his arm around my waist; I cuddled closer to him to keep warm and just to be closer to him,

I wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, so many times had I spent the night with Jacob and so many times had we come close to having sex. I wasn't sure if tonight was going to be different. I wouldn't mind, I couldn't wait for Jacob to explore my body and for him to explore mine, I had never felt this way with Edward I always felt as if I wasn't worthy enough to explore his prefect ness. No like he would have if he could. Jacob on the other hand made me feel so special and so perfect that I didn't care how anyone else fells about me or looked at me as long as I belonged to him I would always feel this way.

We pulled up at his house after 20 minutes of being in the truck. I hopped out of the truck with my stuff and waited for Jacob at the front of the truck. I had the biggest smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked with curious eyes. I placed my hands behind my back and rocked back and forth on my heels.

"I want a … piggy back ride." I told him in a cute baby voice. I giggled. He rolled his eyes at me and bent down so I could get on his back.

"I love my little dog." I said patting him on the head.

"And I love my little porcelain doll." He said placing me down on the porch so he could open the door he held it open and I walked in. It was pitch black and I couldn't see, knowing me and my clumsiness I would manage to fall over my own damn feet. Jacob grabbed my arm and lead me to what I was sure was his room he flipped the light switch on and left to go turn other lights on in the house. I placed my bag of stuff on the floor. I grabbed what I need to take a shower and turned around to see Jacob standing in the way of the door.

"What do you think your doing?" He said walking playfully towards me.

"Going and taking a shower." I said take a few dies to the side right as I knew that he was going to pounce on me. I ran to the bathroom and I could hear him growl in protest. I quickly hopped into the shower. I was washing my hair when I heard the door crack open.

"Bella I have something to tell you."

"Ok." I said slightly laughing.

"One, remember that I need a shower too and two, your cell phones ring."

"Yes I know that you need a shower too and just answer it."

"Hello?" I heard him say. "No she's in the shower."

"Bella, its Alice."

"Just take a message. I'm sure it's nothing that important."

"Umm what do you need…Okay I'll tell her."

"What she say?"

"She said that she would pick you up at your house a ten."

"Alright… Now do you think you could shut the door so I could possibly get out of the shower?" I heard the door close shut. I stepped out of the shower and swiftly got dressed and brushed my teeth. I opened the door to a very impatient Jacob.

"Gezz… took you long enough." He teased.

"Aww I love you too." I said sticking my tongue out at him. I went to Jacobs's room and snuggled up close in the top corner of his bed. I lead against the wall. Jacob wasn't in the shower very long. He re entered the room within ten minutes. When I noticed he had come back I managed to look at him and become aware that he was only in boxers.

"Yummy." I whispered to myself hoping he wouldn't hear. "So how was your shower?" I questioned.

"It was okay it would have been better if we could have shared it." He smiled and I turned a bright shade of red. "You know you're absolutely stunning when you blush?"

"You've told me once or twice."

"So…" He said walking over to me and placed himself next to me not placing an arm around me or anything. I climbed into his lap. I rested my head on his chest. He let off so much heat, he was like my own personal heater, I loved it.

I could hear his breathing it was very soothing it was putting me to sleep. I don't know how long we had been sitting there. I was about to fall asleep when I was rudely interrupted by Jacobs stomach. I looked up at him and shock my head. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"You're always hungry." I said shaking my head again.

"What I'm a growing boy." He stated with a smile.

"BOY? HA! More like werewolf." I teased. "What do you have like four stomachs or something?" He howled at me as he left to the room. "I'll take that as a yes." He came back seconds later with a blow of cereal. I fixed myself so that's Jacob could lean up on me and I could rub his back. I started to rub his back, I planted sweet kisses on his neck and shoulder blades.

"You know it's really hard for me to eat when you do that?" He said taking a huge bit of cereal.

"When I do what?" I played dumb.

"You know what." I could hear him smiling.

"Oh you mean when I do this?" I asked running my tongue up his neck. I planted sweet kisses where I had licked his neck.

"Yes… that! Now do you think you could stop that until I'm done eating?" I placed my chin on his strong shoulder.

"No…" I whispered seductively into his ear and slightly biting on his earlobe. I gently dug my nails into his back running them down ever so faintly.

"Oh that's it!" He said placing his bowl down and picking me up and placing me in the center of the bed. He let out a playful growl, placing him self on top of me, not yet touching his body with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lowered his body to mine. And that was the night Jacob and I first made love.

The next morning I woke up still in the arms of my warm comforting Jacob. I looked up at his sober face still asleep. Even when he was sleeping he had one of the most fascinating smiles. Last night was heavenly. I never knew that anything could be that wonderful. I clung myself even closer to Jacob. I placed my head on his chest and I draped one of my legs over his. I glanced at the clock it was only 10:30.

"SHIT! I'm late." I said jumping up out of bed. I grabbed a sheet that had been discarded in the fun last night. I covered my still naked body and searched for my scattered close.

"JACOB! GET UP!" I yelled finding a shoes and throwing it at him to get up.


	6. Shopping Gone Wrong

I do NOT own Twilight or New Moon

Sorry it took me so long guys. I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

Shopping Gone Wrong

By the time I was out of Jake's it was almost 11:00. I made it to my house by 11:20. Alice 's car was parked in my drive way. By the time I was getting out of the car Alice was standing in front of her door. Fuck! She looked pissed.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She yelled I didn't want to look at her directly in the eye's so I looked over she shoulder at the passenger seat, to my surprise there sat a very smug Edward. Why was he going?

"I thought we were going?" I questioned pointing to her and myself. I didn't say I wanted to go shopping with Edward.

"I… don't worry about that. God you smell!" She commented and at that I was walking away. I wasn't about to go shopping with her and her stupid brother and have her tell me I smell. I wasn't about to take that from my best friend. I started to make my way to my door when Alice grabbed my wrist.

"No wait… I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have said that. As for the asshole in the front seat, I had a vision you guys fixed things. Everything went back to normal… Well almost. You guys weren't together but you guys were friends."

"Alright, if you say so," I said walking to the passenger door. He was sitting there. I wanted so badly to smack that smug look right off his face, but I knew all that would do is hurt me and not him. I opened the door. He didn't even look at me. "Can you get out of my seat? Now!"

"Excuse me?" He grumbled not even looking at me.

"You heard me!" I sort of yelled. He looked at Alice .

"Do what she said." He got out of the car and into the back seat, muttering something only a vampire could hear.

The First 15 minutes or so in the car were dead silent it was disturbing. I couldn't handle it; I flipped through the stations which really sucked! I could never ever find anything I liked. I finally found a rock station that wasn't too bad. It was playing one of my new favorite songs. So I Thought by Flyleaf. I even started to sing along.

_All your twisted thoughts free flow_

_To everlasting memories_

_Show soul_

_Kiss the stars with me_

_And dread the wait for_

_Stupid calls returning to us to life_

_We say to those who are in love_

_It can't be true 'cause we're too young_

_I know that's true because so long I was_

_So in love with you_

_So I thought_

_A year goes by_

_And I can't talk about it_

Alice starting muttering something to herself, I couldn't make it out. I didn't think I wanted to know what she was saying so I didn't bother to ask her. The song shortly ended and a new song came on I didn't know it so I turned it down.

"So… How is it up at the Cullen house these days?" I asked breaking the silence again.

"Umm it's been better…" She started. "Things have been awkward." Alice shrugged.

"Why? What's been up?" I was curious. I didn't know if I truly wanted to know. Screw the curiosity. I never did believe in the saying "Curiosity killed the Cat." I always thought of it as "Stupidity killed the Cat and Curiosity brought it back to life." I wanted to know! I wanted to know if Edward was driving everyone in that house nuts! I wanted to know if he was hiding in his room wanting to cry. I wanted so bad to know if he was in pain. I NEEDED to know if he was hurt.

"Well, lets just say… Edward has been picky and stubborn and RUDE!" Alice looked at me.

"Ohh… Do I want to know what about?"

"No I don't think…" She was cut off when Edward rudely interrupted.

"Yes I think you DO!" He said firmly, as Alice pulled into a gas station.

"Umm… I'm going to go and pay for gas." She said. I turned around to face the smug little asshole in the back seat. He was glaring at me.

"So what do I want to know? Well get on with it…" I demanded

"Bella how could you let that… Animal touch you like that?"

"Jacob may be an animal, but at least he has a pulse." Yeah I knew that was low but look what he had done. His mouth hung open. I hope he chokes on a fly or something.

"He can't give you what I can."

"Your right he can't… He can give me what you couldn't and more." Within seconds I was out of the car. I didn't realize I was in his arms and he was running towards the forest.

"What the HELL do you think your doing? Put me down now!" I yelled pounding on his back full force.

"You're always going to be mine, now and forever." He hissed. My eyes got wide I could only imagine what he meant by that. I tried to scream but we were deep in the forest there was no point

"Put me the fuck DOWN!" I demanded. I even bit down on his shoulder, but all that did was make my teeth hurt. I looked up into Edwards eyes, they were dark. I had never seen them so dark. It scared me, he was never like this but I knew you he wouldn't do anything. He crouched down next to me. He ran a fingerer along my cheek bone, I turned my head. I didn't want him ruining Jacobs's warmth.

"So you brought me here because…?" I asked infuriated that he couldn't have just talked to me in the car with Alice there. It was getting cold and it looked like it was going to rain. I turned to Edward awaiting his reply.

"So know one can here you screams…" he said calmly. I was shocked. Why would I be screaming whatever he had to say couldn't be bad enough for me to have to scream. I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but when I looked up at him he looked at me with an egger smile and licked his lips. That's when I realized why he brought me here. I got up and slowly walked backwards away from him.


	7. How Could You

Do not own Twilight or New Moon

_Sorry it took me so long to update...I have been sick and i have been dealing with school. Well this next week hoepfuly i will be able to read peoples storys. Specail thanks to...__xxvampirexatxheartxx, monkey1221, dancrgrl16714, EdwardsDemon, Production of Punk, Bat-Wings9941,Belle07,midnightmoons and everyone else that loves me story. I love you guys Ok ok ok Im done Im done .. you can read now.._

* * *

How Could You

"Why Edward? It wouldn't fix anything between us." Had he gone mad? What was he thinking? If he did what I thought he was going to do it would only make matters worse. How could I be so stupid as to believe Alice had a vision that Edward and I fixed things? What was wrong with me? I should have known better. I didn't think Alice would do this to me. I knew she missed me but I didn't know she would go this far as to lie to me and ruin my happiness for hers.

"Well I can try and fix things this way, and well if it doesn't work; at least I know that stupid dog won't want you. You know the saying 'If I can't have you know one can?' Well that's how I feel. I'm even going to kill you, imagine that," he said chuckling.

Alice's POV-

I was in the line waiting to pay for the gas that we DIDN'T need. All I knew was that my vision was set like this. Also I didn't want to here them fight. I had been hearing enough fights in the last few days. The line moved and I was clouded by another vision.

"Well I can try and fix things this way, and well if it doesn't work; at least I know that stupid dog won't be wanting you. You know the saying 'If I can't have you know one can?' Well that's how I feel. I'm even going to kill you imagine that." He said chuckling."

"You can't do this." She was scared.

"Yes I can!"

"Jacob WILL kill you, he and I will STILL love each other. Our love is stronger then you think."

"Well I'll just have to see about that," he said baring teeth and backing Bella up against a tree. He roughly grabbed her wrist with one hand and his other was on her neck. He barded his teeth and bit down on Bella's poor neck

I dropped the money I was going to pay with on the floor and ran out to where the car was. They were already gone. How could I have let this happen? I should have none better then this. I'm going to kill him. He had gone insane; there was nothing left in his head.

"If Bella has just one scratch or ANYTHING on her I will KILL YOU MYSELF!" I screamed. I got into my car and speed in the direction of the house.

Jacobs POV-

It was 3:45 when I got home from the run with the pack. Bella had told me that she would leave a message for me telling me everything was ok. I still wasn't quit comfortable with her hanging out with those vampires, Even if it was just one of them. I checked the machine, she hadn't called. I called her cell phone and it went straight to the voice mail. I called a few times, still no answer. I called one last time and there was nothing, as soon as I clicked the phone off it started to ring. I immediately thought it was Bella.

"Hello?"

"Umm… Jacob?"

"Yes? Who's this?" I questioned. I didn't recognize the voice on the phone.

"This is Alice …" she began. "Umm I know this is really weird for me to be calling you but,"

"But?"

"But you need to come over to the house. I need your help."

"You need MY help?" Those stupid bloodsuckers never needed anyone's help.

"Yeah… I know this is odd but, Edward has Bella and he might do something to Bella. I'm not sure."

"What do you mean do something?" I questioned. I didn't want to believe that that stupid bloodsucker might do something to Bella, but if he did something I WILL without a doubt rip his heart out.

"I had a vision of him biting Bella." And with that I was gone; I had wolfed out and started running to the Cullen's house. On the way I called to the pack. I sure as hell wouldn't be going to the Cullen's by myself.

We were all off running within minutes of my calling all of them. We hadn't run like this for since we killed Victoria .

When we were only a few miles away we in unison howled, so we didn't have to knock on the door. We all transformed while we were still in the forest. When we got to there yard they were all standing in the front.

"I'm glad you're here, and I'm glad you brought your pack. We're going to need as many people we can to help us find them," Alice said. She was the only one I knew out of the family, at the moment she was the only one I cared to know.

"Where should we start?" I questioned not wanting to doodle. Bella was out there with her now obsessed vampire ex-boyfriend.

"It looked like they were in some part of the forest so let's start there," Alice answered.

I nodded to them and looked at the pack. We started back into the forest. We ran only 7 or 8 miles before I could smell Bella's blood. A furious growl escaped my chest.

Bella's POV-

Edward had pinned my up against a tree; I tried to scream but the pain from his teeth clamping down on my neck was too much. I was fading in and out of darkness. What had I done to deserve this? Was it that bad of me to move on; to do what Edward had told me to do?

I could feel hot sticky liquid running down my neck. The smell of my own blood was making me sick. I was weak. I swear if he didn't stop drinking soon he would kill me… Maybe that's what he had decided to do. Kill me. I tried to push on him but he didn't budge. He was a stone wall… like he always was.

His death grip soon loosened and I sank to the ground. The burning in my throat was getting stronger with each deprived breath I tried to take. I couldn't scream knowing if I could I would. I opened my eyes but every time I did all I saw was Edwards eyes looking at me with a single droplet of blood escaping his once prefect mouth.

"What have I done?" was the last thing I heard before entering utter darkness.

Jacobs POV-

"BELLA!" I cried out. We found her in a small clearing covered in her own blood and he was nowhere to be found. He had pretty much drained her. There wasn't much left in her.

"OH I'm going to kill him. How could he do this?" The huge bloodsucker shouted in a booming voice.

"Bella I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. I should have known better." Alice yelled running over to her.

Only three of us could stand seeing Bella like this. The pack thought is wrong for them to see her like that. They thought it would be better if they went and looked for the bloodsucker that did this to her. And the rest of the Cullen's couldn't handle the amount of blood. There was too much of it.

"Is she going to be ok?" I questioned looking at the vampire that worked at the hospital.

"If we let her go through the transformation she'll be a vampire but if we don't she will die. But there's also…" He didn't want to finish.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"She will become half."

"What do you mean half?

"Half vampire… and half werewolf," he said with a certain tone in his voice that made it sounded forbidden

* * *

So your all thinking now.. "What the hecks going to happen?" Right? Right,,, Well guess what.. Its up to you guys. You have to review and tell me what you guys what to happen.The chocies are... 1 They suck the posion out and she dies cuz of loss of blood ...2 she becomes a vampire... and 3 she becomes half.. If you guys have any other ideas feel free to tell me.. Much love Cat 


	8. The Choice

The Choice 

Jacobs Pov-

"What do you mean? That can happen?" I questioned.

"Yes it can happen. It's not done often but it has happened before, the doctor said.

:Can we take her to your guys house? It's probably best that we take her there."

"Yes, that would be better and it will give you a few seconds to think about what your going to do. Just remember you need to make up your mind on what you want to do as soon as possible,' he said in a worried voice. "She doesn't have much time." He slid his hands under Bella's limp body before he and Alice went off running. I started after them.

What am I going to do? I don't know what Bella would want. I know she want's to be with me forever but how does she want to spend forever? I love her so much and don't ever want to lose her. I don't know if I could deal with her being a vampire! I love her beyond measure but the smell of them makes me sick. What am I going to do?

I got to their house and walked up to the door when suddenly it swung open. There he was. The dumb ass came back to his own house after he almost killed Bella; a girl that he supposedly loved. I started to growl as did he. I wanted to rip him to shreds. I got into the position to tackle him but, before I could Alice came to the door.

"Not right now Jacob.We all feel the same way towards him as you do." She looked at me and then at him with a look of absolute hatred. She grabbed my hand and led me to Bella. She was lying on a huge bed.

"Have you made your choice?" She questioned.

"Alice, I have a question." She looked in my direction." Do you know what she would want? Did she ever talk to you about anything like this?'

"Yes she did."

"What did she want?'

'She wanted to be werewolf but, that's not a choice. I know she would want you to make her become half. She would want to at least have some of you in her. She had no clue that this was going to happen to her. No one did. He hid his thoughts very well from me. I should have kept a closer eye on her." She looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Alice don't blame yourself,"I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "So how are we supposed to do this?" I asked.

"Let me go get Carlisle?" And before I even blinked she was back with him.

"So you've decided to make her half?" I nodded in approval. "So you have two options. The first one is that you can bite her and your saliva will enter her vanes. Option two you can cut yourself and feed it to her. We'll have to get her to wake up a little bit but that shouldn't be hard. In fact when I was running her here she was mumbling slightly but I think the speed made her black out again."

"I have a question about this."They looked at me and I continued, "What is she going to be like?"

"Well, she will have the speed and the strength, her gift, and her physical appearance may change but I'm not really sure if that will happen. She will have the heat of you and also she'll have to eat and sleep,"Carlisle informed me.

Ok I'm good with that. She'll still be my Bella. I had made my choice I would cut myself and feed it to her. I'm pretty sure that it would cause less pain on her part.

"Ok. I'm going to cut myself and feed it to her." I said as I placed myself next to my beautiful Bella that lie limp on the bed. They both nodded.

"Alice you will stay up here and keep an eye on things. I'm going to go to my office and do some paper work. Come and get me if there's any trouble ok? I'm sure there won't be though." He said to Alice as he walked out the door. I looked at Alice and found her staring out the window. She looked as if she was off in another place. She realized I was looking at her and she tried to smile, but I knew something wasn't ok.

"So first we have to wake her up a little bit. Maybe try talking to her and playing with her hair or something." She told me as she placed herself on the other side of Bella.

I ran my finger down the side of her cheek as I said: "Bella, baby, you need to wake up just for a minute and you can go back to sleep and rest all you want honey."I placed my lips on her soft lips. She started to move a little bit. "You can't die on us Bella we need you here. I have plans for us Bella and they don't consist of you dieing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I leaned down to her ear." Bella I love you.." I whispered. She rubbed her eyes and moaned in pain." Be careful baby. Your pretty messed up right now."I informed her I placed my hand underneath her back and helped her sit up.

"I'm sooo sorry Jacob. I should have never gone I knew something bad was going to happen." With a few minutes she had buried her head in my chest and was crying.

"Bella I"m not going to ask you what happen right now. But I do need to ask you something." She looked at me and I continued. "Do you want to be a vampire or do you want to become half? I need to know right now. We don't have time to sit down and talk about it. If we don't do something soon you'll become a vampire and we won't be able to stop it.' We sat there for a moment in silence. She closed her eyes and was thinking. She opened her eyes and looked at me with a smile.

"I want to become half. I want to have something in common with you if I can't have everything in common with you." I looked towards Alice.

"Do you have a pocket knife that I can use?" I questioned. She reached into her pocket and tossed it in my direction." Alice are you going to be able to be in here while I'm bleeding?" I asked I wasn't so sure how she was around blood.

"No I'll be fine┘I have been around for a very long time. I've learned to control it." She informed.

"Ok then. Lets get this done and over with."


	9. The Change

_Im Sorry it took me so long to update. __I hope you all dont hate me because of how long it took me to get this chapter up. I really hope you like the chapter. Much love as always. Oh please Review and tell me what you think_

* * *

The Change

Bella's POV

There we were sitting on the bed; Jacob had just sliced the palm of his hand open.

"Bella you have to drink it."Alice told me. What my head screamed.

"I have to do what?" I questioned. Jacobs hand was covered in blood. He lifted his hand towards me.

"Bella, you have to drink it. This is the less painful way to do this." Jacob said

"How much do I have to drink?" I concernedly asked looking in Alice's direction

"Not a whole lot, don't worry about it. It won't be enough to make you sick."

"Ok." I said taking Jacobs palm in my hand. I placed my lips to the cut. It went down my throat nicely. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, suddenly I was in so much pain. I stopped drinking Jacobs's blood.

"Why am I in so much pain Alice? I hurt all over my body."

"You are going to be in pain, but you should fall asleep soon." She told me. Jacob moved closer to me and I laid there in his arms tell I fell asleep.

Jacobs POV

Bella laid there in my arms as I stroked her hair within 20 minutes she was asleep.

"She'll probably be asleep for the next two days" Alice said

"Alice I know this is weird but do you think that I could stay here while she's like this. I don't want to leave her." I questioned

"That would probably be best but, you should could for a few hours while my family deals with Edward." Alice said

"Do you have an idea what is going to happen to him?"

"I have no Idea but, right now I just want to kill him other than that I have no clue."

"Ok well then I will go so you and your family can do what you have to do."

Jacob left, I stayed with Bella for a few minutes to watch and make she stayed asleep. She was moving a lot because of the pain. I walked slowly down stairs to the living room. The whole family was in there. Edward on the one side, and the rest on the other. He was being isolated; Carslise told me that the pack was not going to start the war, because the treaty hadn't been broken in suck a long time. The only thing was that Edward had to leave for awhile. They didn't want the war to begin just as much as we didn't.

"What in the world were you thinking young man?" Esme said.

"I don't know…" he said looking at the floor.

"Bullshit Edward!!!! What the hell happened that made you do this to poor helpless Bella? "Emmett said in a booming voice.

"She pissed me off!"

"You're a fucking vampire Edward!!! You have been around for 108 years. You should be able to control your temper better than that." Carslise said.

"Have you even seen what you have done to her? You almost killed her!" I said loud and clear.

_God I hate him._

"Alice what is your problem? Your being a bitch." He asked firmly. That was it. When he said that, it was the last straw. Within a second I had him pinned against the wall. Before I could do anything Jasper and Emmett had a hold of me. I tried to get out of their grasps but, I couldn't. Carslise had a hold of him we were snarling and baring our teeth. It was never pleasant when a family member turned on another.

"I want her out of the house." Edward snarled.

"You think that the family would through me out? They won't and their not throwing me out…. But you on the other hand, they are." Everyone was in shock when he said that.

"Edward, you're the one leaving, your very lucky that Bella's friends are not starting the war. You need to go to Alaska and spend some time with the Denali coven. Learn to control this temper problem that I didn't know you had." Carslise said.

"You want have to go up there by yourself. Jasper and Emmett will go with you. They are willing to take some time up there with you…. To help you." Esme said

"I can't leave tell I say I'm sorry to Bella and that I hope she can forgive me."Edward said

"Ha ha, you really think that Bella is going to want to see you? I hope she rips your throat out."I said.

"Alice... maybe we should let him see Bella we can watch him get his ass kicked." Rose said half laughing.

"She wouldn't, No she couldn't even if she tried." Edward said laughing

"What was that?" Everyone looked up towards the stairs. It was Bella. What the hell was she doing up and about. I couldn't believe a change happen that fast especially a half breed change. We were all in awe.

Bella's POV.

"You really don't think I would Edward…You should think differently about that." I said. "Everyone may I have a moment with Edward please?" I questioned in a calm steady voice. Everyone left. "Thank you."

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch Edward was by the window.

"Edward sit down." I commanded. He walked slowly to the chair across from where I was.

"Bella…" He started

"Don't… I have some things that I want to say, things I need to know. How could you? If you loved me…" He cut me off

"Bella I love you."

"Let me finish…If you loved me you would have let me be happy. If you just sat down and thought about what you did to me, you would have realized that I would have never forgiven you." I said calmly. I waited for a response. He was hesitating I could tell. "Edward why don't you go to your room… I don't care where just go somewhere and think about what you have to say to me. And let me get back to you later." I said walking into the kitchen.

Alice's POV

I tried not to be noise but, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't believe he wasn't saying anything. What was his problem? What an idiot. Bella came into the kitchen.

"Bella…how do you feel?" Carslise questioned a little concern

"I feel fine…Great even!" She informed us.

"That's good." He said.

"Um is it ok if I call Jacob?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask Bella." Esme said

I couldn't stop looking at Bella. She looked the same but, yet, so different. Her skin had a lot more color to it and I could hear her heartbeat it was a lot slower than any humans. As she walked the kitchen you could see the grace in her form. I wanted to test her. I took a glass from the cupboard and as she walked by I through it at her. She grabbed it right before it hit the back of her head she caught it. She placed it down on the island.

"Alice be more careful…." She paused. She looked at me."Did I just catch that?" She questioned. I nodded. "Honey let me call you back or come over or something." She hung up the phone. She walked to the other side of the kitchen." Do that again."

"Girls please don't play catch with my good china." Esme said

"Jasper, get me a baseball." He was back in a second and the ball in my hand.

"Look girls I love you both but please don't play catch in the house."

We moved to the front yard.

"Bella go get this." I said throwing the ball hard and far. It hit the edge of the forest when she got it.

"Now what do you want me to do with it?"

"Throw it to me as hard as you can." Emmett said. She did and he caught it.

"Crap Bella that kind of hurt." Emmett said laughing.

"Hey guys I'm kind of hungry can we eat please?" Bella said. Oh god I forgot all about food. I hadn't even thought about her appetite


	10. Dinner

_Hope you like the chapter. Reviews would be nic_

* * *

Dinner

Alice's POV

"What do you feel like having?" I asked

"Dear?" Esme offered

"Grizzly bear?" Emmett suggested with a lick of this lips.

"Mountain lion?" Jasper recommended

Bella looked a little bewildered. Maybe even a bit scared.

"What would you like to have?" I said again waiting for a response.

"Umm… do you think we could stick to something that I am use to?" She questioned.

"Oh trust me, you do NOT want to try cow or chicken, or anything of that sort. It's not very enjoyable." Emmett stated with disgust.

"What? No!" Bella said partly laughing.

"Well, tell us what you want, stop making us guess." Jasper said.

"I'd really like to have a salad or maybe even a burger and fries. Do you have stuff to make any of that?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry Bella but since you haven't been around we don't really keep food in the house. All it does is go rotten." Esme sadly informed me.

"Oh it ok don't worry about it I'll just have to have Jacob take me out to eat or something." She said with a smile. Just after that Jacob pulled into the driveway with his VW Rabbit.

Jacobs POV

I parked the rabbit and got out of the car and started to walk over to where everyone was. I could plainly see that Bella looked much different. She was beautiful not that she wasn't before. The half thing just added to her beauty. She was still wearing the cloths that Edward had bitten her in.

"Bella, Baby…" I said walking up to her with my arms wide open to hug her." How are you doing? How do you feel?"

"I feel just great. I missed you" She said while my arms devoured her tiny but, tone body. I could that if I tightened my grip that I wouldn't break her. She looked up at me and got on her tipie toes and kissed my lips.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Will you take me out to eat? I'm hungry." She said just as her stomach growled.

"Of course, as long you're allowed to leave."

"Can Carslise?" She questioned.

"Yes you maybe but, Jacob you must keep an eye on her at all times."

"No problem I can do that. Bella I would to take you out but I'm not going to take you out like that. People will think that I'm beating you." I informed Bella. She looked down.

"Oh… Alice, do you think that I could borrow something of yours to wear." Bella asked Alice

"Of course Bella." Alice and Bella were back in just a few moments. Bella was in a pair of black low rider jeans and a white tank top. Her belly button was showing it was very sexy

"Now we can leave." I said while Bella finished walking to me. I grabbed her hand.

"Bye guys I'll call when I get home." She hugged everyone and walked to the car. She got in and we started to drive away when Alice came to the window.

"yes alice?"

"What am I suppose to tell Edward you did say that you would talk to him."

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with it."

"Oh… very nice. He was cruel to you why not the same do to him." Alice said. She must have had a vision right then. I had no idea what was going on right now." Ok well I will see you later Bella, It's always nice to see you Jacob." Alice said waving us off.

"Bells your dad called Billy and he wanted you to stay with us for a week or so because he is going to go down to Portland right after work for a week or so." I informed her. I knew she wouldn't mind staying at my house she loved it there.

"Oh ok… You know I love it at your place babe. Did he say why he was going down there?"

"Because of some work thing."

"Ok." She said.

She placed her hand on the back of my neck and rubbed my neck while I drove. We were out for an hour or so. We eat and also went to Charlie's so that she could get her stuff.

When we got home it was about nine and we all had a rough and hard day. So we curled up on my bed and fell asleep watching Perfect Storm.


	11. Heaven On A Plate

**_Well this is the end everyone. So BIG thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I love you all!!! *HUGS* to everyone!! You all have to let me know if you liked it or not and also if you want me to do a sequl or not. Love always Cat. P.S. please review. It is the last chapter and all. =)_**

* * *

Heaven On A Plate/Txt Messages

Bella's POV

I woke up with the sun peeking through Jacobs blinds. I rolled over to Jacobs side of the bed but, his warm body was not there. I looked up at the night stand and there was a note which read;

_**Bella, sweetheart, I hope you slept well and had sweet dreams. Please stay in the bedroom I have a surprise for you that's why I would like to stay in the bedroom. I will be in soon with your surprise, in the mean time relax take a shower and enjoy this bright beautiful morning. Xoxoxox Love your Jacob **_

I did as I was told and grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. I started the water and then undressed myself and popped into the shower. The water droplets felt so good running down my well deserved body. I tilted my head back underneath the water letting it run down my hair I ran my fingers through my hair. I washed my hair and body and stayed in for only a few more moments after that. I stepped out and dried off and put on my undies and my best fitting jeans and a white tank top. As I walked out of the bathroom Jacob walked into the bedroom with a tray of food.

"Baby, sit down please." I sat down on the bed my back against headboard.

He placed the tray over my legs. The aroma hit me like a field of flowers in the summer. I took in the smell. God did this smell good.

"So what is all this?" I said gesturing to the plate.

"Pancakes, bacon, eggs, milk and a small glass of juice," I sweetly said.

I eyed my pancakes, they were covered in some white stuff, strawberries and what I'm assuming was brown sugar.

"What is on my pancakes?" I questioned.

"Oh, sour cream, strawberries and brown sugar" he stated, he sat down next to me.

"There is sour cream on my pancakes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't diss it till you try it." He told me. He took my fork, got a fork full and placed it in to my mouth.

"What do you think?" he questioned. I finished chewing.

"I love it. So good!" I said placing another hit in my mouth "What do you call this masterpiece?"

"I've never thought about it. What do you think we should call it?"

"How about Heaven on a Plate?" I offered.

"I like it." He chuckled. After I was done Jacob took my plate into the kitchen and then came back and put my favorite movie in The Fast and the Furious. I love this movie the fast cars and Paul Walker and Vin Diesel. God those boys are HOT!!! I cuddled up to him and ran my fingers across his lower stomach, where the top of his pants sat. Which at the moment was unbelievably low.

I was teasing myself and him all at the same time. When finally I couldn't take it anymore and I'm sure he was getting to his breaking point I got on top of him. I ripped off his shirt way to easy, I was still getting used to my new abilities.

"Hey I liked that shirt." He commented.

"I don't care I'll buy you a new one a better one." I started kissing down his chest until I got to the rim of his boxers and his jeans. I started rubbing him with one hand while the other one undid his pants. I pulled down his boxers. I through the on the floor. I took my shirt of and my PJS bottoms off so I was in a blue lacy bar and a thong to match. I through my clothes with Jacobs boxers. I took the tip of him in my mouth and my free hand was running up and down his leg.

"What are you doing?" He commented.

"Thanking you for breakfast." And with that I took him fully in my mouth until he cam.

After he was done he flipped me on my back and climbed on top of me. He tore my thong off in one single motion.

"Your turn." He said thrusting into me. He fucked me so damn hard that my legs went numb that morning.

Few hours later.

Jacob was in the shower so I decided that it would probly be best that I deal with the Edward situation. I pulled out my cell phone and started a txt message.

To: Edward

From:Bella

I cared for you

With all of my heart

And all you did was hurt me.

Look I think that it would be

Best if you just left for awhile

It doesn't have to be forever

Just for a little while. You me and your

Whole family need sometime away from you.

To: Bella

From: Edward

Don't worry about me coming back

Bella. Im sorry that I ever hurt you

I will always love you. I hope you

Know that. Im Never Coming Back.

And with that last txt message Jacob and I finally got to start our new life of happiness, joy, love and each other. Life went on and the Cullen's finally had to move away because they had been there for a few years already. I still talk to them once in awhile. Life was good almost normal but, for how long was that going to last.


End file.
